Hate That I Love You
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: Last year i would've killed for this, but right now... Let's just say i'm not the same girl. I've changed. Shane changed me.
1. Just the girl

**I just came out with this.. (:**

**Oh, this was inspired by Th Click Five's song, "Just the girl"**

* * *

**_"Please welcome our special guests tonight, Connect Three! With their new single "Just the girl!"_**

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughss at my dreams, but i dream about her laughter_

_Strange at it seems she's the one i'm after _

_Cuz' she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet…_

That stupid song again. Seems like people will never get tired of it. This is so overrated.

And the worst part is that the stupid song is about ME, and i like it. Damn it.

This is so ironic, last year i would've killed for this, but now… Oh well, let's just say i'm not the same Tess Tyler.

Remember? Tess Tyler, the queen bee, the selfish spoiled little bitch? Well i'm still a bitch, but everything changed so much in my life lately.

Well, everything changed a few months ago. Summer at Camp Rock. No, i'm not talking about last year's summer, when Mitchie appeared. I'm talking about this…

_-Welcome back to Camp Rock everybody!-_

_Everyone was staring at me like if i am some kind of weird freak, even Peggy and Ella. Losers._

_-This year, Connect three will be joining us.. AGAIN!- Brown DID know how to make it big._

_Big deal, right? I know, i know, the Tess Tyler everyone is used to would have fainted or something at this. But as i said before, i'm not the same girl from last year._

_-Oh my gosh! They're here!-_

_I heard some new girl screaming. I turned around and i saw them._

_I saw Nate, with his characteristic curly hair and his "oh-so-sweet-to-die-for" smile. Then i saw Jason… well… Just being Jason, being a weirdo, you know. And then… I saw him… Shane. Looking hot as usual with his perfectly straight hair and tight skinny jeans._

_Before i could even figure out, Mitchie was right besides him already. What a sticky bitch._

_So, that was getting annoying, all that people screaming, and laughing, and being happy. You could say i was bitter, right? However, i took my handbags and went to my cabin._

_When i went there, i realized that was going to be my first year at Camp Rock without roommates. Cool, all that space just for me._

* * *

_**What do you think? :/**_

Review please?


	2. A little accident

**Second chapter :] **

**Thanks for the reviews! :] **

* * *

**Hip Hop Class.**

We were all sitting on the floor, waiting for our "teacher". It means Shane.

I could see Ella, Caitlyn, Peggy, Sander, Mitchie and other losers laughing at each other, and looking at me occasionally. _Ohmygosh! _Yeah right…

Most of all, i (and of course everyone else) could see Mitchie's excitement about seeing Shane. _Soo cute! They're like the cutest couple ever! _NOT! Contrary to popular belief, i thought of those two together like… Cliché. And personally, cliché makes me sick. I know, i was acting like a jealous bitch. Maybe i was one… **Maybe i am**.

Suddenly, _he_ pulled me out of my thoughts. Shane.

-Hello everyone!-

He was there. He was wearing those hot skinny jeans. God i love his tight pants. I'm a pervert, i know.

He was saying something, but i just wasn't paying attention, i was too busy looking at him. Suddenly he turned on the stereo and began to dance along with the class. I was doing it awesome (duh) but i must say, Mitchie had improved like A LOT. I hate her for that.

Once we finished, i went out, to the lake, you know, just to relax a little. That summer was definitely getting on my nerves.

And then i heard footsteps behind me. I was about to punch that guy or girl or whoever it was because i went to the lake to be alone, but when i turned around i saw Shane Gray and i just froze. I hated that, it made me feel weak, and i am not a weak person, Tess Tyler is NOT weak.

-Hey Tyler. You did it great at Hip Hop Class today. Keep the good work-

I was like "what the fuck…" i mean, he was taking it seriously. He was actually thinking that he was a teacher, i know he was but… This was sooo not Shane Gray. Of course, he made me feel weak, like a little girl, but i wouldn't let him notice that. I would remain cool.

-Whatever Shane. I mean… "teacher"- i grinned. As i said, i would remain cool, even if that meant to act like a bitch. What's the big deal? He already knew i was like the major bitch in Camp Rock.

-You still have that attitude. You should change that you know?-

That bothered me. He wasn't my father or something. I didn't even know him!

-And who the hell do you think you are? Just because you were the "bad guy" who turned into a good one you think you can say that?-

Ok. I overreacted a little. A little too much. Ok, a lot. I just exploded.

-Hey, calm down. Is just that i know people like you. You think you're the center of the world but actually you're just one really kinda spoiled brat...-

-What the fuck?!-

-And what happened at Final Jam last year… I'm sorry-

What kind of joke was that? He didn't even say "hi" to me, but there he was, telling me how spoiled and broken i was. I just couldn't take it anymore, i wouldn't.

I walked towards him, putting my best in making a lovely and sweet smile (Pure Mitchie's style). He just looked at me curious.

-Seems like you get it… - he said smirking.

-Yeah… i get it-

And i pushed him to the lake. And i must say, it was so freaking cool! When i saw him going out of the water, his hair all messy and his clothes all wet… It was priceless. Sexy. And priceless.

-Jerk!...-

That was the last thing i yelled at him before i left him all wet and upset at the lake.

* * *

**What'd ya think? :D Review please? **


	3. Lunch Time Great

**Hope you like it (;**

**Review please?  
**

* * *

**Lunch Time**

This is definitely NOT my favorite part of the day. Because; number one: all that fattening food was going to make fat.

Second: Some stupid people is staring at me just because i'm sitting alone. Big deal. This is _SO SO_ high school. Pathetic.

So, however, i was just drinking my diet cola, when i and the entire cafeteria saw Shane sitting down in front of me. Oh yeah, he thinks he's so cool he can sit at my table.

-You don't eat? You're in a low carb diet or something?- i don't know if he was making fun of me or what.

I just did not answer, i was busy watching (and hearing) how everyone was mumbling about Shane and me. Caitlyn was throwing knifes at me with her glare. **Boo fucking hoe!**

-Hello??? Earth to Tess- what an annoying and hot jerk, oh my gosh.

-What the hell do you want?-

-Why don't you eat a little? Want some taco?-

I rolled my eyes. He was being really annoying. Or maybe i was just being too hysterical? Yeah, it was just me.

-Because i'm not hungry. And no i don't.-

-So you don't like mexican food huh?-

I just sighed. I just resigned to the idea of Shane being his sexy and yet goofy self. I needed to relax a little.

-Seriously, why on earth are you talking to me? Last year you didn't even notice my existence-

-Come on, get over it… What happened to you? I though you and me were "the perfect match" according to your weird magazine test- he said with a oh-so-hot grin. Great he knew about that.

Oh shit. Who told him about that? Jesus! That was totally humiliating. I could feel my cheeks blushing, and believe me, that doesn't happen normally.

-Who the hell told you about that?! It was Mitchie right? That little…- i calmed down and then i continued, for God's sake. -However… I liked you, yes, but not anymore-

He made a cute little grimace with his mouth. So cute! (I'm so retarded, right?)

-What? You like Nate now? Is it Jason? Oh boy, don't tell me you like Zac Efron. Am i losing my charm?-

I did not answer that, obviously. DUH! But... I think i like Zac Efron, just saying.

-Ok, ok… Now, seriously, that day at the lake, i'm sorry ok? I know i was being cocky-

-Whatever. I don't care Shane.- Wondering why am i so rude? Well that's just me.

-I see… You're still the mean girl from last year-

-Can you please stop talking to me like you know me? Because you really don't-

-But i want to…- My heart stopped for a few seconds. Really? He wanted to know me? What the hell was going on? I didn't know but i liked the idea. -So if you're interested, meet me at the lake after class, tomorrow. And don't push me this time please-

He stood up and smiled at me. He left before i could say anything. He knew i would go. And i didn't know why but i really wanted to go.

No, no way, i mean, i could definitely NOT like Shane, not again. What kind of stupid moron would fall in love with the same guy (who obviously doesn't give a shit about you) twice? Me.

**Oh crap.**


	4. See you at the lake

**Please, somebody tell me... Do you guys think Camp Rock 2 is going to be as good as the first one? **

**Review please and i'll give you some cookies i really want to know if someone is reading this and if you actually like it.  
**

* * *

**Next day...**

That day i spent the whole day in my cabin, trying to figure things out. This was getting too weird for me. I didn't want to go and meet Shane because i knew somehow i would end up being disappointed, or hurt, or something… My life was never THAT easy. I mean, i'm SO not a negative person, but let's face it, even if i try to make everything perfect i always end up screwing it up.

But, on the other side… I wanted to go, he was Shane.. SHANE… The guy i was practically obsessed with. I was unconditionally and absolutely in love with him, you know, since like ever. I was one hundred percent sure of it. Shane was my perdition.

I finally decided to go, i dressed and went to the lake. And yes, i ditched class, why? Because i didn't want to go. That's it.

I spent a couple of minutes there, thinking about how weird everything was, and how stupid i was, and suddenly he just appeared.

-Hey Tess-

I looked back at him.

-Hey…- I said so softly. Damn. I would never talk like that.

-You just ditched class… I thought you were not going to come-

-Well here i am. And i thought so too.-

He was eating an apple. Why is he always eating? However, he sat next to me.

-Why are you not spending your time with Mitchie? I thought you and her…-

He interrupted me.

-She's at the bonfire with her friends…-

-Right, the bonfire, i forgot. Shouldn't you be with her?-

-Shouldn't you be there too? And what am i? Her husband or something?- he said with a little grin in his face.

-Well, i don't really like to be sitting alone when everybody's staring at me like "go away"… And… I didn't say that, just wondering, because you two are like an item right?-

-No. We're just pretty _close_ friends, that's it-

He was biting his lower lip. Oh god.

-So, you don't want to go to the bonfire with me?-

-I said no. Get it?- god, i didn't know why i was being so moody.

-Ok, ok, just saying-

And then we just remained quiet.

Some people would say it was awkward, but no way. It was one of those comfortable silences, you know, when you don't need to speak all the time. Suddenly, i realized he was staring at me.

-What?- i said blushing. And the worst part is that when i just realized i was blushing, i blushed even more! Such a shame!

-Why don't you talk to your friends?-

Hello?_ Friends_? What the hell was he talking about?

-Shane… Is not that easy… I mean, i… I asked them for forgiveness. Apparently they did forgive me, but i know that's bullshit. They didn't-

-Well, i think you should try harder, because all you're doing is stay here and look at them like if you're about to blow a fuse.-

I gave him "**that**" glare. I'm sorry, but this was like... Oh, Mean Girls would describe it better; word vomit?

-What the fuck? Are you being serious? Do you even know how many times i called Ella and Peggy trying to be friends again? They didn't even answer me! Do you know how many times i've tried to apologize to Mitchie and Caitlyn but they just wouldn't listen? Shit, i've tried, ok?!-

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I saw his expression change abruptly. Somehow, something inside me just melt, broke, however you want to call it. All those stupid feelings were overflowing.

-I've tried to like them again Shane… I've tried to get my mom's attention, but nothing is good enough for her… I've tried to get **your** attention… But i guess i'm not good enough for anyone!-

I was totally falling apart, i just couldn't stop the sobs, i was crying hysterically. Finally, Tess Tyler have cracked. I felt my eyes red and puffy, and i was definitely feeling ugly.

But then, i felt a pair of strong arms around me, holding me. His arms. Believe it or not, that was my first hug in, like… years. Nobody ever hugged me like that.

-Everything is gonna be ok.. I'm here-

It was awesome, surreal, beautiful… He told me everything was going to be ok, and i believed that. Because he was there, holding me, when no one ever did.

We spent the rest of the day together, and i learned a lot of things about him (And they were not in some cheap magazine), like his taste for the maths (weirdo, i know), the fact that he actually can't sleep with the open door, and that he wanted to be a pirate. I would just laugh at his ridiculous dreams, and he just wouldn't mind. I think he learned a lot of things about me too, and he wasn't seeing me the same, he was getting to know me better, and liked that.

Because no one really cared about me, no one really knew me, and now... He was that person.

He was making me fall even more in love with him, if that was possible.


	5. Kiss me on the ground

**:8**

* * *

Next day i woke up thinking about how misserable did i look. My eyes were all puffy, because i spent the whole night crying. I spent the whole night crying and i didn't even know if it was because i was very very happy, or very very sad.

Happy obviously because of Shane.

Sad, because i realized that my life really really sucked.

And i realized, i don't give a shit about being TJ Tyler's daughter, not anymore. Why on earth should i be begging for her attention? Honestly, i hated her. Normally, a daughter wouldn't talk like that about her mother, but normally… a mother wouldn't be like that with her daughter. So just fuck off.

Why? Because, oh well… After Shane took me to my cabin and left, i trIed to call my mom. Guess what… Yeah, she did not answer me. I tried like thirty times, and the last time i called, her phone was off. So yeah TJ Tyler, fuck off! I love her, it hurts, but i needed (_and still need)_ to get over it, i'm not a little child.

After the "revelation" as i call it, i began to dress up, i wanted to go out for a walk before class.

I had a huge surprise when i found Shane in front of my door. Apparently, he was waiting for me. Wow, he was waiting for ME.

-You're such a stalker!- i said with a huge smile.

_He smirked._

-Oh c'mon… What about you miss "i'm-so-compatible-with-Shane-omg!". And i think you like being stalked-

I began to walk, and he followed me just like i knew he would.

It was odd, because Shane was with me like..** All the time**… But i loved it.

For some reason, (maybe common sense) i just wouldn't stop thinking that he would leave me sooner or later. I was so crazy about him, i didn't care anymore. At that moment.

-Stop it, you're ignoring me!-

I heard him. Ignoring him? Yeah, i wanted him to believe that, but oh my god! I would never ever do that!

-Oh, someone doesn't like to be ignored… Don't you have anything else to do?-

-I don't get it Tess, you're always complaining about how nobody's talking to you, and then i come and try to be nice to you, and you just treat me like crap-

-Hey, i didn't ask for your help! God, you're so annoying! Go help Mitchie!-

He was upset i could see. He was upset because of my last sentence.

-Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. That's all you think about? You're a little obsessed with Mitchie you know? Get over it Tess!-

Damn, he was right. I was kind of obsessed with Mitchie. Because every single time Shane is around me, i would only tell him to go with Mitchie. Actually, Mitchie wasn't separating us. I was.

He grabbed my arm and faced me. He looked straight in my eyes. I was about to kill him with my glare. I was getting mad.

-I can see why everyone's getting away from you-

I felt his hot breath.

-Let me go you stupid littl-

Before i could end what i was saying, he kissed me roughly in the lips. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Suddenly we were lying on the ground.

God, we were like having facial sex or something. He is SUCH a turn on.

Finally we broke the kiss.

I was breathing heavily, so was he.

-Shane… What the fuck was that?-

-I think it's called "kissing"-

I wanted to punch him so badly, but i wanted to kiss him even more. And fuck i did it!

I was practically throwing myself at him. What a slut.

Then...I pulled him away. Because just then i reacted.

-Stop it… Don't do it-

Surprisingly, it was me. Yup, i stopped him.

-What?- he tried to kiss me again, but i stopped him again.

-No, Shane… This is all wrong!-

-What is it?-

-Don't do that please…-

He reached my hand.

-Get away… This is… Listen Shane, is never THAT easy, ok?-

He was living me that "WTF" look.

-What are you talking about?-

-Shane… What does this mean to you?-

He looked down. He didn't know what to say, i can tell.

-I… I don't know Tess-

-That's what i mean… I… I-

-Just let it be.. Tess.. I can't tell you i'm marrying you, cuz' i don't know if we are going to last a week, maybe 6 months, years, who the fuck knows?… But can't we just try?-

I was speechless. Try? Try what? Oh yeah, he meant it.

-I won't hurt you-

Then, he hugged me and whispered in my ear _"I won't hurt you"._


	6. Finally

**It's been a long week. Back to school ): i'm so sad.**

**Review to cheer me up**!

* * *

Summer passed by and so did Camp Rock.

I don't know, maybe it was just because i was having fun for the first time in my life, but i swear; those months were like days to me.

Shane was apparently, the best boyfriend on earth. He would spend hours with me, he was the only human being that could make me laugh so much. Even in those days, when my evil side appeared.

Everyone in Camp Rock knew about "us" by the time, and i couldn't help but laugh at the girls when they were staring at me, giving me "that" look. Even Mitchie, it was pretty obvious… Remember the sweet smile she gave a long time ago? Well, not anymore, and Shane seemed to be upset with her, i didn't know why. And honestly, i didn't care.

However, i was packing my stuff, i was ready to leave. Shane and I were going to meet at my cabin at 4 p.m., and it was 4:23 already.

I went to his cabin to see what the fuck was taking him so long. When I was near to the door, I've heard somebody's voice… _Mitchie's_ voice.

Of course, I am not stupid. I got closer and tried to hear what she was saying.

-That's so not fair Shane!- it was her, kind of yelling at him.

-Come on Mitchie!-

-So, now you spend the entire summer with Tess? You already forgot your friends… Me?-

-Mitchie… Is complicated, I didn't want to leave her alone…-

-If it wasn't for me… You wouldn't even get to know her. I was the one who told you to help her! Now you pity her?-

-Is not like that…-

Ok. My entire world fell apart. He lied to me the whole summer. He was with me just because that little skank told him to. He didin't love me, he was trying to impress Mitchie. What a fucking jerk!

-Everything make sense now…- I told to myself, whispering.

I felt angry, upset, sad, I wanted to drag her to the lake by the hair and push her into the water, and I wanted to ask Shane why and then punch him in the face and broke his pretty little nose.

I stepped into the cabin, and they both turned around to look at me. Shane noticed I've been hearing.

-Tess, let me explain…-

-Fuck you Shane. I don't need your pity. Oh, and thanks Mitchie-

-Tess!-

I ran to my cabin, took my stuff and went to my limo, Shane followed me to the car.

-Tess, we need to talk-

-I have nothing to tell you-

-But I do!-

I closed the limo's door in his face and the car began to move.

And then, I finally felt the tears. Niagara falls, envy me.

I shoul've known better. It wasn't his fault, it was my fault. I knew he would hurt me sooner or later. I guess I deserved it.

My phone was ringing, it was Shane. I wanted to pick up so badly, but no. Where was my dignity? Then, a message.

_Please, answer me. I need to talk to you. What Mitchie said… It's true, but I love you Tess, I fucking love you!_

_Please txt me back._

_Shane._

More tears. I hate tears. I turned my phone off, I needed to be alone. I closed my door and fell asleep in tears in the backseat of my limo.

How pathetic.


	7. I can feel the pressure

**OMG, i'm sooo excited!!!!!! I found my picture with David Guetta! :D (random comment, i can't help it)**

**enjoy (:  
**

* * *

When i got home, i went upstairs as fast as I could. And surprise, mi beloved mother was at home.

She looked at me carefully. I was a mess, a complete mess, starting with my red face, to my blood shoot eyes and my messed up hair. She came closer to me, looking concerned.

-Tess, honey, what happened to you?- she put a hand on my face, and I quickly stepped back.

She looked at me concerned again.

-Tess?-

-Leave me alone…- I left her in the lobby, and got into my room.

I threw my stuff on the floor and went to the bed and hugged my pillow. I wasn't crying anymore. I was just staring at the wall, my mind was empty.

I could hear my mother's voice on the other side of the door.

It's amazing how she would never give a shit about me, never. She needs to see me like this to worry about me. I didn't want to talk to her.

-Honey, please tell me what's wrong!-

She just wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. I opened the door and yelled at her. It was the first time in seventeen years that I yelled to my mother, the first time I've ever talked to her like that…

-Just leave me alone, ok?! You wouldn't care anyway! Go away!-

-Tess…-

-I broke up with my boyfriend ok? Bye!-

-So you have a boyfriend?! You never told me..-

I started breathing heavily. She was getting on my last nerve.

-Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom. But when I tried to call you just didn't answer me. And now I broke up with him, happy?-

She didn't know what to say. Her expression was priceless. I will never forget her look. I think she realized how much she was hurting me, how much I needed her and how she just wasn't a good mother.

-Honey, I'm so sorry. I-I… I was busy… I… Who is this stupid boy? I swear i…-

-Does it matter?... And I don't care about your schedule conflict, not anymore. Please, I want to be alone-

-Tess, please…-

I closed the door behind me again. I just wanted to be left in peace. I needed to think.

I turned on my phone and I received 19 missed calls, 2 text messages and 4 voice messages.

First Text Message:

_Please answer me. We need to talk._

_Shane._

Second Text Message:

_Ok, call me then._

_Shane._

First voice message:

_Hey, Tess. I know I lied to you, at first I was doing it because of Mitchie, but later… Please, just listen to me…_

Second Voice Message:

_I'm going to L.A. right now, call me when you get to your house please._

Third Voice Message:

_Fuck Tess! You don't get it right? I don't give a shit about Mitchie! I want you! I love you.._

Fourth Voice Message:

_I'm going to your place tonight. Stop being so stubborn Tess… Please…_

What the fuck? He was coming to my house tonight? Is he insane? I went downstairs quickly to the living room to check through the window. I couldn't see his car yet.

I stayed on the couch and waited there like forty minutes, waiting for that jerk to come.

Suddenly, I heard a car in front of my house and I saw his car through the window.

My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do. The bell was ringing already.

My mother told the housekeeper to go and check. She opened the door and I saw Shane in my door. Crap.

-Tess!-

I was speechless. I ran through the living room to the stairs, but he grabbed me by the arm.

-We need to talk-

-Let go!-

The housekeeper called my mother when she saw what was happening. For God's sake.

-Tess! Are you ok honey?-

She looked at Shane surprised. I think she was surprised about two facts.

**First.** Some guy was grabbing me by the arm in the middle of the living room.

**Second.** The guy was Shane fucking Gray.

-I'm fine mom. Shane, go away. Please. I want to be alone-

He stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I almost melted. But I wouldn't let him do that to me, he wouldn't convince me.

-Please…-

-Not now. Just give me some time-

He let out a sigh, and I could see sadness in his eyes. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and I don't know! (Oh, but I do know…) But I was too mad and too confused, and I knew I would do something dumb if I talked to him like that.

-I love **you**…-

He left my house saying that.

I was stunned. So was my mother.

Before she could ask me anything, I went to my room again and pretended to be asleep. I wanted to avoid her and her questions. This wasn't about **her** as usual, it was about me… About **Shane.**


	8. Happy Ending

_.GOD! _

I can't belive our beloved Joe Jonas is dating Demi Lovato... T.T

He dated gorgeous girls like Taylor Swift and Camilla Belle and i can't believe he's dating her now. I don't like her as you can see. Just my opinion, i know you're going to hate me because of what i said but oh well...

That just ruined my week but you know, i will survive.

Oh! back to the story! I liked this story, really! I like Tess' character, and obviously i love Shane, so i like them both together. I think they would make an amazing couple. But...I don't like this ending, but... I don't know what's wrong with me! However.. Enjoy (:

And thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

People say time heals everything. And they're right. I wouldn't say I'm "healed", but I'm so much better.

During the last month and a half, I've learned what it feels like to really, **really **miss somebody. I mean, I miss my mom when she's on tour, but with Shane is different. I'm used to my mom's tours, and she's not a very expressive or caring mother with me, so yeah… But Shane, he was like a "smile maker", I like to call him like that.

Because even if I hate to say this, I have to say it: every single time, every _fucking_ time I think about him, I smile. Like now.

Now I'm sitting here at Starbucks, waiting, smiling like a moron. Why am I even smiling? I don't even know if this was a good idea. But the simple fact that I'm going to see _him_, it's a really good feeling.

I grab my frapuccino (yeah, I eat now) and then I see him.

He is making an amazing entrance, people turning around to see him, girls whispering and giggling. This kind of reminds me of Twilight, Edward Cullen entrance at the cafeteria, maybe? You know, the glares, and his cool attitude. Whatever, I'm hallucinating already.

So now he's getting closer, and closer… And my heart is beating faster and faster. I think I'm gonna faint or something.

-Hey…- and now he's sitting in front of me. God.

-Hey Shane- I said softly.

I don't know what to say, and he's just staring at the stupid table like if he's about to say something, but he's not fucking telling me. This is so…

-Awkward…- he said it better than me, with that stupid little tone of his.

-Are you gonna talk? Because if you made me come here just to look at the table, I'm leaving-

-Hey, no, don't go!-

A flash distracted me. There were many paparazzi taking pictures through the window. It reminded me of when I'm with my mom, lots of flashes and cameras and yelling.

-Ignore them. I do. – He took a pause while looking at them, he seemed pretty annoyed.

-Will you ever forgive me? I know I screwed it up, but I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react like this. I don't want you to think that I was with you just because of… Mitchie. I'm with you because I like **you-**

-You told me you wouldn't hurt me-

He seemed sad when I said that. I'm sorry for that Shane.

-I know, I'm sorry. I… I told Mitcie that if she can't accept you… Us… Then she's not accepting me. It is clear to her. Will you forgive me?-

Shane is looking at me right now, waiting for an answer. Why do I have such a big pride? I know all I want to do is to hold him, and kiss him and tell him everything is just ok… I think he knows that too. Not because he said that to Mitchie (Not saying that I didn't like that, ha!), but because I just can't be without him.

-You asked me time and I gave it to you, now please give me an answer. That's all I'm asking-

He was biting his lower lip. He's nervous…? Well, I'm nervous too.

-I do- I said seconds later.

His face was like "what the fuck?". I rolled my eyes, he's such a moron.

-I forgive you-

His smile was HUGE, I didn't know I could make someone smile like that. Oh, wait, I'm smiling too! As I said, he's a smile maker.

-Something's missing…- he told me taking my hand in his'.

-What?-

-You love me, remember?-

I'm flushing. Aw, crap, I'm flushing. _Awkward._ I hate him for that!

-Iloveyou- that was fast. I think I'm getting a tan, my cheeks are too pale so when I flush is like; ALL RED.

And now he's getting closer to me, to my face… Oh my god. He's about to kiss me.

A lot of flashes later and I can feel his soft lips in mine, the feeling is indescribable, so warm and caring and…wet? Yet, so pleasant. I think I'm flying.

After a while, slowly we're breaking the kiss, he's smirking at me and I touch his face delicately.

-I love you too Tess Tyler-

And here we go again, his lips meeting mine, and the lights, and the flashes, and people talking about us. I bet we're tomorrow's front page of the tabloids.

We're used to it.

At the end, I can say I got my happy ending. Finally:

Tess' life wasn't a trainwreck anymore.


End file.
